Reirei/Relationships
Family Dogo Dogo is one of many of Reirei's pups who just like his family is evil, manipulative and sneaky and usually helps out in his mother's evil plans. He tricked the Lion Guard into letting him stay in the Pride Lands so that way, once his family moved there, they could attack all the animals during Kupatana, but their plot was foiled by the guard and were then exiled by Simba. Reirei has taught her son many things, such as how to do things their way and how to hunt prey and from the looks of it those care for him, but is not afraid to use him in her plans despite only being a pup and if his mother commands him to do something, Dogo will obey her. Goigoi Goigoi is Reirei's mate who just like his family is evil, manipulative and sneaky and is always in every plot Reirei is in. He loves to sleep and is shown doing so frequently, often having to woken up by his mate so he can be in the plan. Goigoi has helped out Reirei a lot, whether it's being a distraction, teaching their kids how to hunt by pretending to be the prey, or taking over land, he will do anything for her. Although Reirei has shown annoyance at her mate's laziness, it is clear that she truly does love him. Kijana Kijana is one of Reirei's daugthers who just like her is devious, manipulative and evil. She obeys her mother’s commands and is very intelligent, and good at fighting and hunting as well despite just being a pup. It seems that Reirei does care for her, but isn’t afraid to use her in her schemes at all. She has confidence in her daughter's jackal-style abilities. Dogo's Siblings Dogo's Siblings are the other pups of Reirei who just like their little brother and sister, obey their mother's every command and aren't afriad to fight enemies and seem to be great hunters. From the looks of it, Reirei does care for them although she has only used her little ones in a plan once so far and she constaly uses her teens for bigger schemes such as those Scar asks her to be apart of but nontheless are always willing to obey and help out their mother in any evil plan. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Scar Eventually, Scar soon gets the jackals on his side and Reirei is among them and when they join Scar's army, she becomes one of his minions. She always obeys Scar's orders and is pretty smart, but almost always fails to get the job done which often angers him. She also claims that jackals are the best and will always put up a fight against her enemies no matter what showing she is overconfident which is what leads to her defeat. But despite this, Scar still uses her in his plans and Reirei hopes that one day the Pride Lands will be theirs for the taking. Janja Reirei has been an ally of Janja ever since she and her pack have joined Scar's Army in Divide and Conquer . They occasionally argue among one another as seen when they fight over which group is smarter, who should get rid of Rafiki, and who should control Kilio Valley. In Undercover Kinyonga it was revealed that the jackals and Kiburi's Float won the fight and actually still run Kilio Valley together. Enemies Kion After her son Dogo was allowed to stay in the Pride Lands, Reirei lied to Kion and his guard saying they were nice and friendly and that there evil actions were only misunderstandings so they could attack the animals during Kupatana and eat as much as they could but their plans of feasting were ruined by the Lion Guard and were then exiled by Simba. Since then, Kion knows not to fall for Reirei's misunderstandings and attack as soon as he sees her in his home and the same goes for Reirei, showing that the two mammals hate each other greatly and despite being defeated multiple times, Reirei and her pack keep trying to renter the Pride Lands and eat as much as they can much to the dismay of the Kion and others. She and Kion are complete opposites with Reirei being devious, evil, and manipulative and as of now, she won't give up, no matter what Kion does to her. Bunga Bunga and Reirei have been enemies ever since she attempted to eat as many animals as she wanted at Kupatana. Later in "Babysitter Bunga", she and her pack attempt to eat the young animals at Hakuna Matata Falls, but while he and the jackal matriarch are fighting, he tells them to Teke Ruka Teleza and when the kids obeyed him, the jackals lost and ended up getting humiliated by the kids. Fuli Fuli never trusted Reirei or her jackle family from the start. Fuli thought that they wanted to eat the Pridelanders in the first place. At the Kupatana ceremony Fuli helps the Guard fight the jackals and she's hated Reirei ever since. Muhangus When Reirei and her pack sleep in the arrdvark dens, he returns, scolding Beshte and Bunga as they were with the jackal pups at the time. Goigoi then stole a large piece of fruit from his den. After Kion tells them to leave their area, they leave the aardvarks and have left them alone since though Muhangus may have heard Goigoi's name once in The Call of the Drongo as the Female Hare had mentioned that he threatened to attack her. Simba After his son allowed Reirei's son into the Pride Lands, Reirei and her family proceeded to break her trust with Kion and gatecrashed the Kupatana celebration. After they were restrained, she was met with anger from Simba, who refused to listen to anymore of her lies and demanded that she and her family leave the Pride Lands and return to the Outlands. Tamaa While Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard save Rafiki from being murdered by Janja's Clan, Tamaa distracts her pack while they are going after a small herd of gazelles. She eventually finds out about the trickery and blames Kion for tricking them. After the jackals meet with the hyenas, they battle the Guard, Rafiki, and Tamaa and the heroes win leading them to return to the Outlands. Mjomba Reirei believes that aardwolves taste delicious. When Mjomba's Pack went into her cave, she and Goigoi welcomed and sang We'll Make You a Meal to them (she was pretending to be nice). Later when Mjomba finally finds his pack members, the jackals trap and attempt to eat them, but the Guard stopped them right before they could. Category:Relationships